Hyde and Hare Remake
by MovieVillain
Summary: A remake of 'Hyde and Hare'. This time, Bugs is brave.


It's a lovely day at the park as two white birds fly down to join the others where they've been fed by four people. There are three women and one old man doing this routine. In the meantime, Bugs rises up from his rabbit hole.

Bugs: Well, there they are again. The little old ladies with their bags of popcorn and bread crumbs for the pigeons. (looks at his watch) Speaking of pigeons, the little guy who feeds me carrots every morning is about due.

He turns to the park to see an elderly man wearing a blue hat and suit is approaching with a bag of carrots.

Bugs: Ah, there he is now! My little benefactor! Well, here I go again with the 'timid, little rabbit' routine. It's shameful, but it's a living.

Man: (holds up a carrot) Come, little rabbit. Come, get your carrot. Come on, bunny. Don't be frightened, little bunny.

Bugs gets up from his hole with a shy expression. He sniffs the smell of the carrot, and hops timidly.

Man: Come, little bunny rabbit! Come on, come on! (turns to the audience as Bugs approaches him) Rabbits are such timid creatures.

Bugs sniffs the carrot, and hops to the man's lap while holding it.

Bugs: Eh, look, doc. We go through this everyday; it gets me up early, it gets you up early. What do you say you adopt me as a pet? You could feed me in bed? What do you say, doc? Is it a deal, huh?

Man: Oh, that would make me very happy. Come, I'll show you your new home.

Man gets out of the bench and holds Bug's hand as they walk out of the park. Then, the latter jumps into his arms.

Bugs: Carry me?

As they went to the streets...

Man: It's strange you should call me doc. I happen to be a doctor.

He takes Bugs to his home, and the camera shows the name Dr. Jekyll from above the door. It is the man's name.

Bugs: Say, this is some layout we got here, doc.

Man: Just yourself at home, Mr. Bunny Rabbit, while I try to find a carrot for you.

He walks to his laboratory door.

Bugs: Old panelling, wall to wall carpeting. Hey, I'm gonna like this. (sees a piano music sheet) "Mi-nute Waltz by Choppin".

He then sits down to the piano. Meanwhile, Dr. Jekyll walks peacefully until he shook up when he sees a glass filled with red liquid.

Dr. Jekyll: Oh my, there's that concoction. Oh, that failing of mine! No, no! I won't weaken.

Dr. Jekyll walks away until he grabs the glass.

Dr. Jekyll: Oh, I'm so ashamed!

He drinks the liquid, and a transformation occurs. First stage is when his hair is wild and skin turning strange. Second stage is when his skin turns slight green. The final stage is when his skin turns green, and eyes turned red.

Meanwhile, Bugs is about to play the piece.

Bugs: I wish my brother George is here.

He plays with the piano until the man whose appearance has changed from the potion showed up with a sinister expression. This time, his hat is tall, his coat is opened, and has long green arms. Bugs could feel like he is sensing his presence so he stops the music, and looks at him.

Bugs: You are a mental case. You don't look good. It's about time you came to see the doctor. (drags the man to a red chair) Here, you better sit down. I'll get the doc. Hey, doc, there's...

Suddenly, a swing from axe has occurred from a nearby lamp, and Bugs looks to see the monster did it. Nevertheless, he looks calm.

Bugs: Hey, mac! That's not right! You're supposed to swing that axe from below! Put it up!

The monster puts it up, which causes the top part of it to fall off. The rabbit smirks on seeing this.

Bugs: Good. Now, hit me!

His enemy attempted to hit Bugs, but the latter dodges. Just then, the stick hits him back to his head, sending him falling to the ground.

Bugs: (turns to the audience) Now, that is a splat. (runs away) If only I could have the doc to fix this patient...

The monster gets up and pursues him, only to find he is transforming back to Dr. Jekyll with normal skin, blue eyes, small hat, and coat closed. Luckily, Bugs hides behind an alley to see this.

Bugs: What? The doc is the monster? How? Why? I wonder...

He went out the window to see the sign of the front door.

Bugs: So, if the doc is Dr. Jekyll, then that monster is Mr. Hyde. (pulls out a book called 'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde') Good thing I've been reading this book. I think I know what to do.

Bugs went back to the house the same way of how he got out.

Dr. Jekyll: Oh my, I hope I didn't hurt anyone.

Bugs: (pretends not to know the man's secret) Oh, there you are, doc! Hey, doc! There is a guy up there who flipped his lid, and he looks like this!

He gives out a scary impression of Mr. Hyde before giving the axe to the doctor and walks with him, while keeping his eye on him.

Bugs: Here, you better take this. He might give us trouble. You better take a look at him. He needs a doctor. Green complexion, red eyes, long green hands.

At that time, the doctor transformed into the monster once again. Bugs is ready for him.

Bugs: Look, is that brick wall?

Mr. Hyde looked away from him to see the brick wall, but there's nothing. It's obviously a trick, and he sees a bomb that he's holding right now, then he holds it to his face.

BOOM!

He is covered with black ashes after the explosion, and Bugs sees this.

Bugs: (chuckles, turns to the audience) Well, since Dr. Jekyll has turned into Mr. Hyde, I will only hurt him as his other self. When he's back to his normal self, I will pretend I don't know his secret.

Mr. Hyde angrily pursues the rabbit after recovering from the explosion. He transformed back to Dr. Jekyll afterwards.

Bugs: Well, here's my pretending act. Oh, it's you! Where have you been? That screwball's on the loose.

He drags Dr. Jekyll to a store room and grabs a rifle, but before he could give it to him, he puts a lot of gun power inside.

Bugs: I know he's going to turn, so in case that happens...

Then, he gives the weapon to him.

Bugs: Here! Keep me covered!

He runs with boards and hammer to barricade themselves inside. Dr. Jekyll looks at the weapon with worry.

Dr. Jekyll: Oh my. I wish he hadn't given me this.

Unbeknowst to him, Bugs is not really making a barricade, but he's just pretending to look like it by making the sounds. He came to saw the man is about to transform with his hair going while, and coat opened.

Dr. Jekyll: Oh dear. Here it goes again!

The doctor transformed completely with his skin turning green, and eyes turning red before going to the rabbit with a sinister expression. In the meantime, Bugs, having seen the transformation, still pretends to make it look like he's barricading.

Bugs: I like to see him get in here now.

While keeping his eye on his guest, the rifle is pointed to him.

Bugs: (slaps it away) Watch where you're pointing that gun!

While continuing on, the rifle makes the shot, but not on the door. Instead, it went to Mr. Hyde, due of the gun powder exploded into his face. Smirking at this, Bugs runs away with the door opened.

Bugs: He fell for it!

Mr. Hyde pursues him after wiping the ashes away, but then turns into Dr. Jekyll once again. Bugs sees this, and it's about time to for the finale.

Bugs: Quick, get in here, doc!

The doctor went inside the closet, but not Bugs himself.

Bugs: Well, I got this doc right where I want him.

He opens the door to see Mr. Hyde about to get him, but not before he throws a pie to his face. Then, he runs off to the laboratory. The monster turned back to the doctor.

Dr. Jekyll: Oh my. I hope I didn't frighten the little bunny away. They're such timid creatures.

As soon as he goes inside his laboratory, he sees Bugs with a disappointed expression with his arms crossed.

Dr. Jekyll: What?

Bugs: I knew it!

Dr. Jekyll: What are you talking about?

Bugs: You're the monster, Edward Hyde! That's what! And you must Henry Jekyll, his other self!

Dr. Jekyll: (nervously) How...?

Bugs: How did I know? The first time you transformed here, I saw you. I looked at the front door to see the sign of who you are. I know immediately that if you are Dr. Jekyll, then you are also Mr. Hyde. I read a book about this. You know, I didn't hurt you, only your other self.

Dr. Jekyll: You're not mad at me about this?

Bugs: No, I'm not mad, just disappointed.

Dr. Jekyll: So, you still want to stay with me?

Bugs: Look, doc. If you keep on drinking that potion and transform into Mr. Hyde, then no. I'm sorry, but until you've stopped drinking that thing and won over yourself than that crackpot, I won't stay with you. You will hurt me when you're Mr. Hyde.

Dr. Jekyll: I understand. You should go back to the park.

As Bugs walked out of the door, the doctor notices the red liquid is quite empty from both the glass and flask.

Dr. Jekyll: Oh my! Did he drink this?

Bugs walked to the park as he undergoes a transformation as his fur turns green, and eyes turning red. As the four people see this, they run away. Noticing this, Bugs looked at the puddle to see his new self.

Bugs: So this is what I've become when I drink that potion, but I'm still me. How? Maybe I'll just leave this topic for a while. I had enough of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde for one day.

He pulls out a carrot and munches it with a smiling expression.


End file.
